Tiger Shot
|the similar techniques|Neo Tiger Shot & Lightning Tiger Shot}} タイガーショット |image= Tiger Shot ep48 (2018) 1.jpg |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (タイガーショット, taigā shotto) is Hyuga's first and main long "power shot" of him, developed during the Boys' Fight arc. Users Description After a hard training in Okinawa against the strong waves during a heavy storm, Hyuga created the Tiger Shot, which is shot in a straight line of great power and speed, even able to get through the waves. Hyuga used this technnique for other uses as well. Variations *'Overhead Tiger': A last resource shot with the aid of Sawada in order to jump the Nankatsu wall and doing a somersault he finally jumps again to do this overhead with his Tiger Shot and defeating both Morisaki and Tsubasa in order to score. *'Drive Tiger Twin Shot': A special technique in which a "Drive Shot" and "Tiger Shot" are used simultaneously. It combines the arc of a drive shot with an even more winding trajectory than a regular twin shot. History Boys' Fight arc After his match against Musashi, his former coach Kira made him understand that he had became a tiger without fangs. So, Hyuga left for Okinawa to train individually. After mastering the hardships of the beach and the sea, he managed to create a new shot, doubling in power to that of a good forward such as his teammate Sorimachi. Becoming a true tiger again, he came back to Toho academy, but because of his selfish behavior, Toho's coach Kitazume didn't allow him to play in the tournament. Frustrated by this decision and because everyone was worrying about him, Hyuga eventually put his pride away, pledging his coach to let him play the final match. After seeing Hyuga's Tiger Shot defeat Ken Wakashimazu, Sawada and Sorimachi all together, coach Kitazume agreed to have him back. Tsubasa and Hyuga put up a good fight, where the Drive Shot and the Tiger Shot duel between each other, proving both player's tenacity. The match ended up being a tie, 4-4, and the two teams shared the victory. J Boys' Challenge arc Nonetheless, this shot will not be effective against stronger and international goalkeepers such as Wakabayashi, Gino Hernandez or Müller, so he perfected the shot into the Neo Tiger Shot. Hyuga uses this shot again in a combi with Tsubasa, by making the Drive Tiger Twin Shot, in order to defeat Deuter Müller from Germany Jr.. Battle of World Youth arc Hyuga performs the Tiger Shot on running volleys and overheads, as well as Tiger volleys during the World Youth sagaWorld Youth saga, chapter 53, pages 16-17.. Road to 2002 arc During this saga, Hyuga improved the Tiger Shot and Neo Tiger Shot into the Wild Tiger Shot: a more powerful straight shot. Gallery |-|1983= Tiger Shot (CT).jpg|Breaking through the goal net Hyuga Tiger Shot 2.jpg|Hyuga's Tiger Shot (1983) Hyuga Counter Tiger Shot.jpeg|Counter Tiger Shot Hyuga Tiger Shot.jpg Tiger_Tackle_vs_Drive_Shoot.jpg|Tiger tackle |-|SCT= Hyuga Neo Tiger Shot (SCT).jpg|Neo Tiger Shot Kojiro Tiger ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg|Jumping Tiger Volley Drive Tiger Twin Shot (SCT).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot |-|J= Hyuga Tiger Shot ep1 (J) 2.jpg|No-Trap Tiger Shot Hyuga Tiger Shot ep1 (J).jpg|Tiger Shot Neo Tiger Shot vs Hernandez.jpg|Neo Tiger Shot vs Gino (1994) Kojiro Tiger Shot (PSX) 2.jpg|Kojiro vs Ken Misaka Kojiro Tiger Shot (PSX) 1.jpg|Kojiro vs Ken Misaka Hyuga Tiger Shot ep39 (J).jpg|Hyuga vs Uzbekistan Youth |-|2001= Tiger Shoot.jpg|Tiger Shot (Road to 2002) Drive Tiger Twin Shoot (2001).jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot|link=Twin Shot Kojiro Tiger Shot ep40 (2001).jpg|In Netherlands Arc (2001 anime) Tiger Shot ep39 (2001).jpg|Netherlands Arc (2001) |-|2018= Hyuga Counter Tiger S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Counter Tiger Shot Tiger Shot ep36 (2018) 0.jpg|Tiger Shot from the bench Tiger Shot ep36 (2018) 1.jpg Tiger Shot ep48 (2018) 2.jpg |-|Manga= Hyuga Tiger Shot (Ch 61).jpg|Tiger Shot debut (BF) Hyuga Tiger Shot (Ch 67).jpg|The Tiger Shot named (BF) Hyuga Counter Tiger Shot (Ch 81).jpg|Counter Tiger Shot (BF) Drive_Tiger_Twin_Shoot.jpg|Drive Tiger Twin Shot (JBC) |-|Game= Tiger Shot (CT2) 1.png|Playing for Toho Academy (Tecmo) Hyuga Tiger Shot Japan (CT3) 1.png|Playing for Japan Youth (Tecmo) Hyuga Tiger Shot (CT3) 1.png|Playing for Mexico City Youth Hyuga (MCD) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa (MCD) Hyuga (MCD) 3.png Tiger Shot (MCD) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa (MCD) Videos Nankatsu 0-1 Toho FINAL|Hyuga scoring against Nankatsu. Hyuga Kojiro Tiger Shoot First Goal - Toho VS Nankatsu External links * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' DB Notes de:Tiger Shot Category:Ground shots